1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an ophthalmic image processing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a scanning laser ophthalmoscope has been known as one type of fundus photographing apparatus. The scanning laser ophthalmoscope scans the fundus with a laser beam emitted from a light source by pivoting the laser beam about a point near the pupil, and the fundus reflected light is received to obtain a fundus image.
The above device acquires a wide-angle image using, for example, a wide-angle attachment (see JP-A-209-011381).
Some fundus photographing apparatuses can display a live image including a plurality of continuous fundus images (see JP-A-2008-228781), enabling an examiner to recognize the state of the fundus, for example, by observing the live image.